


Shark the Masseuse

by dolphinitley



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinitley/pseuds/dolphinitley
Summary: Goofballs Cap and Sharky are noticing inklings of feelings for each other. Sharky gives Cap a v good massage.





	Shark the Masseuse

Sharky is there to comfort Cap when Thomas is gone. They become good friends. After a few weeks she’s noticing Sharky’s mannerisms. She’s realizing her attraction for him. Being with older men wasn’t new to her. Thomas was a decade older than she. Sharky was 54, but he looked much younger. He was fit and had beautiful skin. His hair was thick and long. He certainly was a goofball but definitely wiser than he used to be, according to the Hope County folks who knew him before the fallout. Cap was enamored with Sharky’s confidence and unique outlook. His presence is comforting to her. She always feels safe around him. He almost always has an answer for whatever question someone brings to him. Cap rarely had non-explosive related questions for him. She mostly just hung around and stared at him til he said something and then they’d get talking. Cap is goofy and Shark is goofy and together they make big goofball energy. Cold weather sets in and Cap’s neck and back muscles are tight and sore from hunting. She’s very open with her feelings. Walks in a room and calls it how it is. She absentmindedly whines about her soreness. Sharky is lounging in his chair with crossed ankles and hands behind his neck.   
“Hey, Cap. You gettin old, huh?”  
“No, just sore.” She kneads her shoulder.  
“I’m a master masseuse ya know. Lemme help you.” Sharky pats on the rug.  
Cap goes right over to him and lays on her stomach. She folds her arms under her chin.   
“Alright, Shorty, here we go.” He rubs his hands together. He realizes how long it’s been since he’s called someone “Shorty”. Maybe 17 years.   
Sharky is on his knees straddling the backs of Cap’s knees. His calloused fingers spread wide on her shoulder blades, then dragged down her back. The instant his fingertips touched her, she felt a faint tingling between her thighs. She tries to ignore it. They’d never been this physically close before. When his hands work back upward, the hem of her cotton t shirt hikes up a couple inches.   
Sharky’s really kneading into her sore muscles and Cap whines at the combination of pain and relief.   
“How’s this?” he asks.   
She just huffs in response.  
After a couple of minutes she’s more relaxed, and has stopped whining.  
Sharky cracks her neck and back and Cap gives a sigh of relief.   
“Ah, oh my god, that’s so good.” She means it innocently, but a flash of a promiscuous thought quickly crosses Sharky’s mind, and he puts it away. When he’s finished he stands up and Cap rolls over onto her back. One of her knees is bent and lazily swaying. She looks up at him contentedly. She scans his beard, down to his torso. He isn’t wearing his usual thermal and vest. Instead he’s wearing a thinner cotton long sleeve shirt, allowing a more accurate view of his figure. Maybe a massage wasn’t such a good idea, Sharky thought to himself, because the looks she gives in her position is testing him again.  
“Alright, well I’ll catch you later, kid.” He tries to duck out.   
“Hey, wait! Stay, come on.” Cap pushes herself to sit up against the wall. “It’s early, let’s hang a little.”  
Sharky goes back to his chair and assumes his relaxed position, even though he’s feeling some type of tense.   
“How’s Blade?” Cap asks with a smile.  
Sharky relaxes a bit at this because Blade is a topic that is easy for him to gush about. He’s very proud of his mommy role.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment!


End file.
